The Fifty Yard Line
Formerly JesseMH8's Master Chief's Kitchen, and then Ice Cream Kingdom, The Fifty Yard Line is now pretty much the same room with a new name and a lot of interlopers from summer. We do watch football together on the weekend, though and try to have a pretty good time overall. Not a place to miss during football and otherwise just fun. __TOC__ Regulars/Semi-Regulars Kikicoops - Room owner. Cooking enthusiast. Awesome person all around. Doesn't get involved in the conversation unless intervention is necessary, or someone is willing to strike up an interesting intellectual conversation. Football enthusiast! Fight on Trojans! Artix vonKreiger - A mysterious person with a mysterious past. He sometimes subtly alludes to it and it seems to be bad. He acts much older than he says he is; what could this possibly mean? He likes a wide variety of games. Also, he says that the song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, because it rminds him of himself. Is he possibly a loner? He's a pretty cool guy and stuff too. He was humped by a (WOAH) man. LtDiablo - The guy who is always playing Anti-Idle. Quiet unless called upon. Cool guy who can get to level 27 in Loops of Zen. Can counter-troll quite nicely... 1cap30 - A down to earth girl who is really fun to talk to. She is bursting with energy and kindness. Marq- Mongol. Once ate a moose and a penguin. not the same meal. Zaion Solaris - Dark Lord with good convo and really knows his games. Go to for in game advice. A great guy and a good friend, as long as you don't cuss all the time around him. A little is ok. Zaions Lady - lady of radience loves interesting convos A great friend and will listen any time if you need someone to understand. loves her music and cooking. she is a cuddle bear ... most of the time KingNever6 - Gets along with everybody but trolls. AmandaE1 - Always has kiddie boys trying to follow her around. Has a seemingly infinite amount of energy, and should probably be tested for ADHD. cupcakeofdeath - Gets upset over level 6 mods. Wants more interaction from people. Also has a sophisticated taste in cupcakes. TheFeedback - At first a driven troll who then settled into ICK. Likes to watch the kiddies of the room fight over who can be the most naive. Loves him some of that American rugby. He is BWF (Best Whores Forever) with Oxzane68. Set up the Internet Pissing League to determine who is the pissiest kiddie of the FYL. leopardo412 - Amazing person. She fails at typing a lot, and she is a very hyper person! She's also obsessed with the Warriors series(warrior cats). She is also known as: failpaw, failflight, princess, squirrelpaw and squirrelflight! AmandaE1's fail sister! She also gets lost a lot. She's also scared about the fact shes Irish and Scottish. loganboy - Likes Deadliest Warrior, the Warriors books, or anything else with the word "Warrior" in it, and he can commonly be found listening to music. If you have any other questions about him, just ask! Ariyahna - A sexy beast and a sushi roll of professions; professional ninja, pirate, dinosaur, and astronaut. Her favorite bands are BrokeNCYDE and Simple Plan. Been to hell and back at least 9 times, but still has supporting friends. Needs to learn how to grow up. Oxzane68 - A random person who stabs himself, sits on peoples laps, shines their shoes, and chews on feet and ears. Also, the room whore. He is BWF - Best Whores Forever with TheFeedback. JediGuardofZam - His name is really Exar Kun and he is a Sith Lord bent on making friends and taking over the Galaxy. SirKillsAlot101 - Plays on many flash game websites, but mostly Kongregate. His real name is Daniel, around age 20. Pierocks166 - The general of Lord Israphel's private creeper guard. Followed around by endermen bodyguards, he dwells in the sewers of The Fifty Yard Line. SkillzThtKillz - Epic half troll that peppers the room with witty insults and sarcasm. Lives in New Zealand MmmDoughnuts/King Sprinkles - Ruler of the the Planet KrispyKremeon. This is a pastry is not to be messed with. Masivemurder - A person that has a description here that says words about him. lionboy233 - He's a local perv that is cool as long as he is not crazy from medications, or horny, and he can either be random, intellectual, or depressed. Missing - A guy who loves adventure and chatting with his mates. Look for him if you need someone to talk to. Spark_of_souls16 - A fun loveing peacekeeper. Loves random conversations and thinks everyone is awesome! Also known as "Murder Banana." She is awesome. Naesme - What to say? He's Naesme. Awesome friend :D KatherineL1 - She likes hugs. If you give her a hug she will accept it. she is bi-polar. Alts: ilovehugs666 and katherinel2. She is straight. She always needs someone to talk to when she is sad. Dark_wolf286 - He is a funny random freak who likes to be called Wolfey and only leopardo412 can call him fluffy. He is bros with jakey (jacobhawk) and if you get him mad, he'll give you empty threats. He also "hunts" trolls with his pack of wolves. Finally he has ADHD and should be put in an insane asylum if he has more than a cup of sugar. DakotaD12/vorpal_banana/awesomekota and about 50 other alts - Try hard and lie hard that tries to flirt with all the girls in the room. Acts relatively normal when the mods are around, but then introduces a whirlwind of drama when its completely unnecessary. In love with Amanda, Kat and Maddie - or three girls he will never have a chance with in a million years, and should get a reality check. (this is mostly a lie -kota) gangsta_lyfe - Too nice for the internet, but if you mess with her she has an attitude. She doesn't like fakers, but loves haters, because "haters are your biggest fans." Used to like kota, but not anymore. She acts like she loves Kota so he won't come acting like a baby to her... She wants to join BWF. DemonPunk Angel - Very hyper due to ADHD; for example she says "meow" and "RAWR" a lot. She has a temper if you mess with her, but she is nice. She's also crazy and weird, a bit flirty too. She also likes randomly saying random things, at the randomest momments. She also adores making new friends, but if someone hurts her friends she'll go crazy on your ass. kyochan or kyo is nobody. He always pops out, with no purpose, talking random stuff. He's mistery and sneaky. :D swordjoe - Some people may know him as tyeminnie. Was a troll, but now is a handsome young man who is always looking for a hug secretley likes Ariyahna oops i have probabley said too much jacobghawk - The guy who everyone hates (for some reason) and he is funny at some points. He trolls for fun sometimes. Is huge friends with everyone except mods, TheFeedback and 11_toes. 11_toes - Jacob's superior. This guy is a straight up baller. EzioAuditoreBoA - Formerly known as Lordofthetaco. Our friendlie Assassin that lives in his safehouse and is very random. He is KatherineL1's Dad and sneaks in and climbs walls. He disappears frequently, but always comes back. Always makes people his friends. IPL Power Rankings (as of 11/25/11) 1. DakotaD12 (3) 2. sparten574 (1) 3. Callacose (4) 4. skyboy (2) 5. jacobghawk (5) 6. Michaeldog123 (6) Classic Conversations The following took place from 22:40 to 23:00 GMT+12 (because that’s my timezone and I cbf changing it to your shitty American one) on October 16, 2011 Death2134: bored SkillzThtKillz: You are bored at school... SkillzThtKillz: You are bored at home... Death2134: school's over SkillzThtKillz: When aren't you bored? Spark_of_souls16: WATCH OUT DEATH ITS THE RAPE BANANA!!1 Spark_of_souls16: *! Death2134: when i dont feel like bored SkillzThtKillz: *facepalm* Spark_of_souls16: lol SkillzThtKillz: I know that SkillzThtKillz: BUt what do you do to stop being bored... Spark_of_souls16: bad question skillz SkillzThtKillz: Hey doesn't know what masturbation is it's okay Death2134: ahh playing outside? Spark_of_souls16: ........... SkillzThtKillz: See? SkillzThtKillz: What sports do you play? Death2134: everything Spark_of_souls16: XD SkillzThtKillz: What sports are you best at? Death2134: @skillz: and what is masturbation? SkillzThtKillz: *sigh* Spark_of_souls16: omg!!! SkillzThtKillz: Ask your brother Death2134: brb Spark_of_souls16: O.o SkillzThtKillz: HAHAHAHA Spark_of_souls16: we didnt mean now! Spark_of_souls16: *he Spark_of_souls16: wow he really went and asked didn't he? SkillzThtKillz: Oh man we have to tell feed about this SkillzThtKillz: He will laugh his ass off Spark_of_souls16: how old is death? SkillzThtKillz: Not very Death2134: back Death2134: now i know what mastubate means SkillzThtKillz: Did he... SkillzThtKillz: Show you? Spark_of_souls16: .... XD Death2134: nope but he did tell me SkillzThtKillz: So now you don't have to keep asking us okay? Spark_of_souls16: XD Death2134: mastubation is weird Spark_of_souls16: XD Spark_of_souls16: omg Spark_of_souls16: i think the fever went to my brain..i cant stop laughing To Spark_of_souls16: We should save this conversation for future reference SkillzThtKillz: You should try it some day SkillzThtKillz: Death? Death2134: ? SkillzThtKillz: You should try it someday Death2134: yeah right? SkillzThtKillz: Cool SkillzThtKillz: Have fun with that bro Death2134: dude you doing it ? Spark_of_souls16: XD Death2134: when you were a kid? SkillzThtKillz: Maybe... SkillzThtKillz: I might be doing it right now... SkillzThtKillz: you never know... Death2134: XD Spark_of_souls16: o.o Spark_of_souls16: XD Death2134: what is it feels like? SkillzThtKillz: Um... SkillzThtKillz: It's like the best sandwhich you ever ate SkillzThtKillz: but sex SkillzThtKillz: Do you understand? Death2134: oh Death2134: like a sandwhich? SkillzThtKillz: Yes very much so Death2134: a sandwhich WTF SkillzThtKillz: It's very hard to explain To Spark_of_souls16: geddit "hard" Death2134: a sandwhich eyy Death2134: so if i ate a sandwhich that's what it feels like? Spark_of_souls16: XD lol yeah i got it (reply) SkillzThtKillz: Yeah but it's sex... Spark_of_souls16: XD SkillzThtKillz: DO you know what sex is? Death2134: yeah it's part of naturre i got over it Death2134: nautre* SkillzThtKillz: well it's like that... Death2134: nature* SkillzThtKillz: but a sandwhich that you made yourself Spark_of_souls16: omg brb Spark_of_souls16: XD SkillzThtKillz: *yourself Death2134: a sandwhich ey SkillzThtKillz: yep Death2134: a sandwhich it tastes yummy SkillzThtKillz: Yeah! Death2134: and where dakota? SkillzThtKillz: He's gone to school Death2134: school